A noble deed
by LeaMagic101
Summary: Discord angry at Celestia, creates chaos across Equestria. In Ponyville he falls upon a Pegasus named Wispy Lane, and she is despair because of his chaos. Will Discord find the heart to help her out? Actually there isn't really a lot of suspense
His paw touched the slippery road, the soap not affecting him at all. His goat head wore a big evil grin, horns, a goat and a deer, a snaggle tooth, big bushy, white eyebrows and beard, his eyes gold with amber pupils.

"Oh what wonderful chaos, oh Trollestia must be fuming!" Discord cried. He was younger, he had a full crop of black hail on his head. He heard a small squeak and he turned. He saw a stallion, and he grinned. A quick flash and he was also a stallion, with a gray coat and choppy black hair. His horn was blue, his red eyes holding an evil gleam.

"Crazy weather right?" called the stallion seeing another stallion approaching him, he was happy to not be alone. He was naïve, and thus made Discord smile.

"I agree with that this is insane!" Discord called. His blue eyes bore into the stallions green. "What is your name good sir!"

"My name is Riptide, what's yours? Riptide called, his nerves calming down.

Figuring he should have some fun he replied with "Tornado Twist".

"So are you actually from Ponyville haven't seen your face around, any words of advice for a soon to be father, I mean stuff that makes sense." Riptide asked.

" _What is the fun in making sense!"_ Discord replied, his eye's becoming spirals. Riptide stared at him at first confused, then his eyes followed suit. Riptide became gray and he walked off. Discord started laughing when the poor stallion started digging, and making sounds like a gopher. He teleported to a cloud, a cotton candy one. His claw dug into the cloud and a big wad of chocolate came up in his claw. He scarfed down the chocolate ,his mouth after coated in chocolate. He then cleaned off his mouth by licking it clean.. His red tail wrapped around the cloud as he prepared for a nap. _Ah Chaos! Soon Equestria will be mine! Ooo imagine me in my castle with, no one RULING EQUESTRIA!_ He frowned and turned over.

"ARRGHH STUPID ROAD!" Wispy lane cried, Her back landing on the cold hard road. She climbed up, her bulging belly, not helping. Back on her four hooves, her wings stretched out, her blue and pink mane a pure mess, her green coat was coated in suds. "All these groceries don't help either!" she added her saddle bags weighing her down. She slipped again, this time she screamed. "STUPID, CREATURE, DESTROYING PEDESTRIAN WALKWAYS, ugh!" she cried. She climbed up and she slowly continued her journey home, suddenly her face looked shocked, and looked down at her belly. "How stupid can I get, I hope the foal isn't hurt." A snore alerted her senses, she looked up to see a red tail with pink scales and a white tuft of fur at the tip. The cloud was pretty low to the ground, but high enough to not be noticed; she wanted to get up there, so she took off her full saddle bags. With a look a determination, she willed her wings to flap, her weight making it hard to fly, she looked at the cloud and she gasped at the creature before her

A wave of pain hit discord, it was hard and disturbing _Stupid orange birds! Probably just can't see!_ he thought _Maybe I should add eyes, no that would be creepy_. But the hits were getting harder and more constant

"Wake up sleepy head, don't you see the crazy weather going on….WHAT A MINUTE!? YOU CAUSED ALL OF THIS!" Wispy cried. Discord awoke at this and stared at the mare. She was sitting upon the cloud. He snorted and tried to push her off. Not awaiting this action, she was startled as soon as his goat leg made contact with her. She cried as she fell. Discord stared at her, and froze. He saw her terrified eyes staring at her large belly and then back at him. As she neared the ground, her arms and head folded into her stomach. She untucked her wings and flapped, hard and fast. She landed on the ground with a crunch, she cried out in agony. Discord flew down and landed in a crouch.

"I am so sorry" he chuckled. _Wait did I say sorry!? Well the guilt does hurt, but I didn't say sorry to Celestia._ "Are you hurt?" She gave a cold hard glare. "Issues much"

"I HAVE ISSUES?! YOU HAVE ISSUES! NOT ONLY DID YOU PUSH A PREGNANT MARE OFF A CLOUD, YOUR STUPID ROADS ARE HAZARDOUS!" she yelled. She she got up on her back legs, to him and gave him an angry growl. He swallowed at this gesture, he knew how angry a mare can get, he learned this from Celestia. She winced and sat down, the suds uncomfortable on her flank. "Hey have you seen a stallion, his coat is blue and his eyes a brilliant green." she whispered. Discord felt even worse, he shook his head.

"So...how far along are you?" he said, trying to start a conversation. He stood up and picked her up, making her stand on her four legs. Every step the took, caused the soap around them to disappear, and then reappear behind them.

"8" she said back.

"Hey aren't you…"

"Wispy Lane, yes I am."

"Wow, aren't you supposed to be with the rest of the wonderbolts, or rather the dim-witted fliers that I like to make crash into things, it's rather funny that they do that!

"I think you're supposed to know the answer to that, and what you did with your little _powers_ made me and the others mess up big time. Cloudsdale may never be the same with that windado."

"What is a windado? I don't think I've made one before."

"A tornado in the sky. It grew huge because it sucked ¼ of Cloudsdale, all of the pegusi wasn't enough, so we called in some unicorns, you know the SNOBS." The pair continued to talk the rest of the way.

"So you just snapped your fingers and their horns became carrots!" Wispy snorted, her laugh enchanting in a way. Discord smiled, on the walk home her mane straightened, the blue and pink merged as one. He sighed, her beauty making him want to scream, that corrupted stallion was so lucky. Her teal eyes bore into his and he realized his claw was moving down her back, in a soothing manner. A sort tinge of pink caressed her pale green face.

"So here we are! Anything else I can do?"

"Can you check on the foal, I think the falling might have caused some damage." he nodded and his eyes bore towards her stomach. Minutes passed, and Wispy was getting impatient wanting to yell at him.

"Fine, the foal is fine" he said finally

"Thanks" Wispy whispered

"You're welcome". The door opened at a wave of Discord's paw, and she started to walk towards the door, and she turned.

"My groceries.." Wispy began, and a dark crimson, snake tale lifted her saddle bags and placed it to her right. Discord turned to leave and a soft hoof touched his back, and he turned.

"Bye b-b-b-but, m-m-maybe we can see each other tomorrow?" she asked timidly. He stared and then nodded her sudden change of tone made him smile, she smiled back, and then closed the door. Discord smiled, and teleported the madness away and he flew towards Canterlot, he was in the mood for a nice flight. Not long after he started flying he saw riptide, and he wiped his spell of him. He blinked and ran towards his house. That day Celestia was not happy, but forgave him; but for now on he was restricted, but he managed pranks. Wispy and the beast stayed in touch, they became good friends and she named the foal, Tulip rose, for her hair was a pale pink, her coat a pale green, and she had those mesmerizing eyes.

"When I was in stone, for each generation of Wispy, I like to call her offspring that, they would keep my company." Discord finished his story, the newlyweds together.

"Wait, Tulip Rose? That's my Great great great Grandmother." Fluttershy yelled, in her quiet voice. "And you said you didn't have any friends"

"I forgot, being over 1,000 makes you forget things" Discord huffed. He looked at Fluttershy, and her coat turned a pale green, blue highlights blooming upon the pink hairs. Wispy, the kind, daredevil smiled and so did Discord.

 **A fun little piece with my favorite shipping. I always thought of this and now here it is. More stories to come and please do leave a review, comments are always loved and appreciated. Actually scratch that, I am working on 2 stories right now.**


End file.
